Carl's Device
by PaperFox19
Summary: Two versions of this story, this is yaoi boy x boy do not read if you do not like yaoi, Carl goes to Johnny with a device that he says can help him get girls. Johnny eventually agrees little does he know Carl has ulterior motives.
1. Chapter 1 Lover Version

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Muscle

Pairing: Carl/Johnny

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Carl's Device

Carl goes to Johnny with a device that he says can help him get girls. Johnny eventually agrees little does he know Carl has ulterior motives.

-x-

Carl had been working on something special for weeks. He made something special for Johnny Bravo, after some tests it was finally ready. He went over to Johnny's house and saw him mowing the front yard. "Hey Johnny, how's it going?"

"Fine I guess, Momma's out of town and she left me all these chores to do." Hearing this, Carl smiled.

He brought with him a duffel bag, he opened it up and began looking for something. "You know Johnny I think I have a solution to your lady problems."

"What Lady problems?" Johnny said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, you have bad luck with girls so I have something that can help."

"Bad luck with the ladies? Yeah whatever with a body like mine, I don't need luck!" Johnny ripped off his shirt, exposing his sweat slicked chiseled body to Carl. Johnny started flexing his muscles and did his peck pop. Carl froze and starred at Johnny's glorious body, glistening with sweat, and not an ounce of fat, from his firm pecs down over his abs. Carl blushed and slapped himself to snap himself out of his daze.

"You certainly have a great body, but that's not enough. If you let me with my scientific help I can help settle your girl trouble once and for all."

"Really?" Johnny said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes." Carl brought out a head band. "Put this on, and we can begin." Johnny did as he was instructed and the moment he snapped the band onto his head he froze.

"Oh mama!" Johnny couldn't move he couldn't think he was in a daze. Carl smirked.

Lover Johnny Version

"Now Johnny it's time for you to be honest with yourself." He took Johnny to his house. "It's time for you to realize that the person who will love you, truly love you has been here for you the whole time." Carl removed Johnny's clothing and Johnny blushed and felt his manhood harden.

Carl got on his knees and began caressing Johnny's huge cock, he rubbed Johnny's balls, and made Johnny moan in pleasure. "Feels good right?" Carl asked, before he took Johnny's cock into his mouth.

"Oh momma!" Johnny moaned and thrust his cock into Carl's mouth. His balls smacked Carl's chin with every thrust but he just relaxed his throat and let Johnny work. Johnny felt his release boil up and he came spilling his seed down Carl's throat. "That was amazing Carl." He moaned out as he came back down from his release. Carl sat in a chair and undid his pants.

"Now return the favor Johnny." He said and Johnny blushed, he got on his knees and began sucking on Carl's cock, the head band gave Johnny instructions on how to pleasure him. Johnny worked Carl's cock with vigor licking the underside while he bobbed his head.

Carl had waited for this for so long and it was better than he ever imagined. He came moaning Johnny's name, at first Johnny was gonna spit it out but he found he liked the taste and he swallowed it.

When Johnny pulled off his cock, he pulled the man into a kiss. Johnny made out with Carl, the kiss only broke for air. "Will you be my boyfriend Johnny?"

"Yes I will!" Johnny said, the spent the rest of the day making out and getting to know each other's body. When it was time for Johnny to leave and go home Carl saw him to the door. "Before I go can I get another kiss?" He asked and Carl smiled.

"Of course." The two shared a kiss good bye. Johnny moaned into the kiss and eventually parted with a whine. Johnny went home dreaming of his new boyfriend, he lived the rest of his life very happy, Carl loved him for who he was and Johnny became a better man for it.

End


	2. Chapter 2 Slave Version

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Muscle Mind Control Hyper, Body Mod, S & M,

Pairing: Carl/Johnny

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Carl's Device

Carl goes to Johnny with a device that he says can help him get girls. Johnny eventually agrees little does he know Carl has ulterior motives.

-x-

Carl had been working on something special for weeks. He made something special for Johnny Bravo, after some tests it was finally ready. He went over to Johnny's house and saw him mowing the front yard. "Hey Johnny, how's it going?"

"Fine I guess, Momma's out of town and she left me all these chores to do." Hearing this, Carl smiled.

He brought with him a duffel bag, he opened it up and began looking for something. "You know Johnny I think I have a solution to your lady problems."

"What Lady problems?" Johnny said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, you have bad luck with girls so I have something that can help."

"Bad luck with the ladies? Yeah whatever with a body like mine, I don't need luck!" Johnny ripped off his shirt, exposing his sweat slicked chiseled body to Carl. Johnny started flexing his muscles and did his peck pop. Carl froze and starred at Johnny's glorious body, glistening with sweat, and not an ounce of fat, from his firm pecs down over his abs. Carl blushed and slapped himself to snap himself out of his daze.

"You certainly have a great body, but that's not enough. If you let me with my scientific help I can help settle your girl trouble once and for all."

"Really?" Johnny said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes." Carl brought out a head band. "Put this on, and we can begin." Johnny did as he was instructed and the moment he snapped the band onto his head he froze.

"Oh mama!" Johnny couldn't move he couldn't think he was in a daze. Carl smirked.

(Slave Johnny Version)

"Now Johnny it's time for a little payback, you've treated me like dirt when I'm truly your only friend, now you are gonna serve me!" Carl pulled out a remote. "Carry me inside servant." He pressed the button and Johnny obeyed, he scooped Carl up bridal style and carried him inside the house.

"Good boy now strip down." Carl commanded and pushed the button on the remote. Johnny without hesitation removed his shoes and socks and he dropped his jeans revealing his tight black boxers, those too came off revealing the blonde's thick cock and heavy balls. "That's a nice cock Johnny too bad it's no longer of use to you." Johnny's cock was uncut and had a long foreskin. Carl grabbed the tip of his foreskin and began playing with it making Johnny moan, the soft cock grew hard, reaching at least 6 inches and his foreskin reached an extra inch and a half.

Carl teased it stretching it as far as it would go before letting it snap back. Johnny's toes curled and he came with a moan, his cum filled his foreskin and spilled out over his cock. "Hope you enjoyed that cause if you want more you'll have to work for them." Carl placed a special cock ring at the base of Johnny's cock. This device would not only keep Johnny from cumming but it would also continually stimulate his cock, and only his finger print would give him release.

"Bend over and grab your knees." The command was obeyed and Carl moved behind Johnny and took off his clothes, he revealed his massive cock. Johnny saw Carl's massive cock and tensed up.

"You're so big!" Carl chuckled as he pressed his thick 10 inch pecker at Johnny's waiting hole, he pushed in filling Johnny up to the brim with his stiff dick.

"You love my big dick don't you!"

"Yes master I love your big dick!" Johnny moaned, his entire body was under Carl's control, his ass opened up and accepted Carl's cock fitting him perfectly.

"Your ass is mine now." He started thrusting giving a smack to the blonde's bubble butt every three thrusts. Johnny moaned and tightened around Carl, the nerd moaned and felt his release wash over him, he pumped every drop of his cum into Johnny flooding his tight ass. "Ahh that's good, hope you liked it that will be your job from now on you will take all of my cum inside you." Carl pulled his cock out and stuffed Johnny's ass with a vibrating butt plug. "Can't have any spilling out."

His cock was still semi hard, he walked over to the front and he slapped Johnny's face with his cock, some cum splashed onto Johnny's shades. He got hard again, "Now my servant suck your master's cock." Johnny obeyed he consumed Carl's cock working every inch into his mouth and down his throat. Carl fisted Johnny's hair and began fucking his mouth, he gave powerful thrusts and his balls spanked his chin. "Here it comes drink every last drop!" He moaned and gave a final thrust before spilling his seed into Johnny's mouth.

Johnny obeyed and drank down Carl's seed, Carl pulled back and sprayed some cum all over Johnny's face. "Ahh that felt good."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"May I please cum sir, I've worked hard for you haven't I."

"Oh I don't know I think you need to do a few more jobs for me." He sat in a chair and raised his feet. "Lick my feet, for a start, then I have some new clothes for you." Johnny obeyed and began licking Carl's feet, the smell aroused him and made his cock ache. He licked the soles of Carl's feet, and the nerdy boy loved it.

After that task was done Johnny was given his new outfit, it was a black thong that barely contained his pulsing cock. Johnny was ordered that when he worked he would wear his thong and the rest of the time he would wear panties. He cleaned Carl's house and did everything he was ordered to do, every time Carl got hard Johnny either was fucked or he sucked his master's cock. When the sun set and if Johnny was a good boy Carl allowed him to cum, the blonde man spilled his seed all over the floor or the nearest wall, and Carl made him lick it all up.

A few days later Carl was happy with the new order. Johnny moved out of his mother's place and into Carl's, his life as Carl's pet was only beginning.

Carl lay by the pool buck naked, Johnny came out his ass was stuffed with a 9 inch vibe and his hard cock bobbed with every step. He was wearing a black leather collar with a dog tag that said Owner: Carl. "You look great Johnny, now remove that toy and hop on your master's cock."

Johnny removed the vibe from his ass, he straddled Carl and sank down onto his dick. He bounced up and down drooling as the pleasure coursed through him. With every bounce Johnny's bound cock bobbed smacking Carl's flat stomach. "Mouth or ass?"

"My ass please cum in my ass!" Johnny moaned and Carl gave his slave what he wanted and flooded his tight channel.

"Now what do we say when your greedy hole is fed?" Carl said flicking Johnny's bound cock.

"Ohh yes, Thank you for your cum Master!"

"Good boy!" Carl let Johnny cum, and the blonde's seed splashed all over the brunette's chest and abs. Johnny was quick to work and began licking his own cum off Carl's body.

Carl petted his head. "Such a good boy you are, I should have done this ages ago." He laughed as Johnny obediently licked him clean. Johnny remained Carl's servant for a long time, and when Carl finally set Johnny free of his device, Johnny remained in Carl's house and continued to serve him. He remained on his hands and knees with Carl using him as a foot rest. "You okay down their Johnny?"

"Yes Master!" He said with a genuine smile on his face.

End


End file.
